2011 Sauvignon Blanc
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: After Brenda's testimony in Phillip Stroh's trial, Sharon and Brenda discover that there is more than one way to share a bottle of wine.


**A/N****: **My first ever Brenda/Sharon fanfic.

Written as for prompt by **belbar74 **on Tumblr: _Sharon/Brenda fic …maybe centered around Brenda visiting for Stroh trial. _

I hope you enjoy it, darling. I'd love to hear what you think.

* * *

Brenda threw her coat on Sharon's couch with an exasperated huff. She walked into the kitchen, forcefully opening the fridge and pulling Sharon's favorite white wine out. Pulling the purple rubber cork out, she wrapped her lips around the bottle opening and took a long sip.

"That's very classy," Sharon said as she followed the petite blonde into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"Well, classy is my middle name," Brenda replied sarcastically. Sharon shrugged. Brenda was on the verge of breaking down since they met in court that morning. She walked over to the other woman and placed her palm on the small of her back.

"It's just the first day and the worst part is already behind you," she said.

"I can't believe the way that idiot spoke to me!" Brenda's southern drawl was always more prominent when she was furious.

"Honey, he's Stroh's attorney; it's his job to make you look bad on the stand," Sharon tried to bring some perspective to the situation.

"This lowlife doesn't deserve an attorney. He deserves a needle in his arm for what he's done to these girls," Brenda fumed. "And his stupid attorney tries to make me look like the guilty party. I should have shot the bastard when I could. I had the right; He broke into my house." She took another gulp of the wine.

"If it helps, I think that the fact that you didn't shoot Phillip Stroh shows your strength," Sharon offered Brenda a comforting smile.

"How does it show that?"

"Well, I'm sure it was tempting to shoot him, but you chose to do the right thing, which was letting the man live. You represented the law system very well." Brenda's eyes were wide open and she was staring at Sharon in disbelief. It has been nearly two years since she retired from the LAPD, and still, it was nice to hear Captain Raydor complimenting her conduct. These words were something she didn't even know she wanted to hear. She was surprised by the tears that started streaming down her face. Sharon took a step towards Brenda and pulled her into her arms, feeling the wine bottle pressed against her stomach. Her fingers caressed Brenda's blond locks, twirling one around her finger. She could feel the other woman's heavy and slightly humid breath against her neck. She closed her eyes and cherished the warmth of Brenda against her. It was as comforting for her as it was for Brenda. Her breath hitched when she felt Brenda's lips rubbing against her skin. The sudden touch shot a wave of excitement through her body. Brenda must have noticed her sharp intake of air, because she brought her lips to Sharon's neck again, this time spreading them open and letting her tongue caress the soft skin she found there. A moan escaped Sharon's lips and her fingers dug into Brenda's soft locks, gently caressing them.

Brenda's lips lazily climbed up Sharon's neck and continued their journey along her jaw line and upwards towards Sharon's lips, finding Sharon's mouth already half-open and expectant. Sharon's fingers left Brenda's hair and she slid her hands down the other woman's back and pulled her closer, all too happy to devour her mouth with passion. Brenda's mouth tasted like wine and chocolate that Sharon assumed the other woman nibbled on all day long to relieve her stress. The taste intensified Sharon's need to feel Brenda closer. It has been a long time since she felt the fire burning inside her with such fervor. With her hand still around Brenda's waist, she backed out of the kitchen, pulling the younger woman with her, down the hall and into the bedroom.

Their lips parted for a brief moment, and Brenda brought the wine bottle to her mouth and took a sip before her mouth latched onto the skin at the base of Sharon's neck. Her tongue moved in circles on Sharon's pulse point, feeling it rising quickly, until she could almost hear the other woman's heartbeat. She could imagine the blood rushing through Sharon's veins, red and gushing, just like her own passion. A breathy 'Oh' escaped Sharon's lips and she tilted her head back. She felt her excitement boiling up inside her, explosive and consuming. Her fingers worked fast to get Brenda out of her clothes, first unzipping the blonde's dress and pushing it down her body with more force than necessary. The dress landed on the floor in a soft thud and pooled around Brenda's feet. She effortlessly stepped out of it and her fingers crawled up Sharon's body and settled on the top button of her blouse, quickly undoing it and then tugging its ends out of Sharon's pencil skirt, all the while her lips were climbing up her neck. The skirt soon joined the blouse on the floor.

Both women stood against each other in their underwear with their lips attached in a lustful kiss that took the air out of their lungs; their arms around each other, the bellies touching, their feet still in high heel shoes.

Sharon felt the wine bottle digging into her lower back as Brenda tightened her arms around her waist. It was cold and foreign against her skin, yet it brought forth an arousing sensation that made her skin tingle with anticipation. Brenda slowly drew her lips from between hers, her teeth slowly grazing Sharon's bottom lip. She put the bottle on Sharon's nightstand, her fingers leaving a moist impression around its thick glass neck. She then placed her palms just above Sharon's hipbone and pushed her down to the bed, quickly joining her. She straddled Sharon's body and leaned down on top of her, peppering kisses over the older woman's collarbone. Sharon sighed deeply and her hands surrounded Brenda's back. The fingers of one hand rushed to unclasp the former Deputy Chief's simple black bra. She rolled them over, throwing Brenda's bra backwards as soon as she settled on top of her body.

"Now, I can have my way with you," she gazed into Brenda's eyes for a long moment to make sure that Brenda did not miss the libidinous glint in her eyes. She reached out to the wine bottle on the night stand and brought it to Brenda's mouth. "Would you like some more wine, honey?" her voice was low and sultry. Brenda hummed and Sharon brought the bottle opening to the younger woman's mouth. She teasingly rubbed it against Brenda's lips and then slowly dragged it down from Brenda's upper lip to her bottom lip. Before Brenda could wrap her mouth around the bottle, Sharon tilted it, letting a decent amount of the pale golden liquid to drip down Brenda's chin. Her lips spread open as she watched the wine slowly trickling down Brenda's neck.

Brenda couldn't focus on anything but the dark shade that suddenly covered the usually bright green orbs in Sharon's eyes. She was fascinated with the mysterious and enticing appearance that took over the always stoic Captain.

"You're a little demon in disguise," she whispered, and Sharon's lips curved up in an amused smile. Her eyes once again followed the drops of wine slowly making their way downwards, flowing down the valley between Brenda's breasts and pooling at her belly button. Leaning on top of the younger woman, Sharon captured her lips for a brief kiss. Her lips followed the path marked on Brenda's body by the wine, sensually licking the liquid from Brenda's warm skin. The younger woman shuddered under her, moaning loudly and arching her back. Sharon's tongue reached Brenda's navel; a wave of arousal spread throughout her body at the sight of a little wine pond in the middle of Brenda's stomach. She dipped her tongue in the pond, closing her eyes and savoring the taste of skin and wine on her tongue.

One of her hands climbed up Brenda's body and cupped her breast, her thumb slowly grazing the erect nipple. She could hear Brenda breathing heavily and mumbling incoherent words.

"You're so hot," Sharon spoke the words against the skin of Brenda's stomach. She kneaded Brenda's nipple between the fingers of one hand while her other hand ran down Brenda's tight stomach and slid in between her legs. "And wet," she groaned as her fingers met with the liquid heat that emanated from Brenda's center and soaked the fabric of her panties. Brenda let out a strangled whimper as Sharon's hands left her body.

"Where are you going?" her voice was almost stressed.

"I'm here," Sharon said as she pulled Brenda's panties down and settled between her legs. "You're so unbelievably beautiful." Her voice was breathy. "I could kiss you forever,"

"Please do," Brenda begged. Sharon shook her head slowly, her disheveled hair sticking to the beads of sweat that formed on her face.

"Not before I show you how much I love you." Spreading Brenda's legs, Sharon bend down and kissed the smooth mound, gently grazing her teeth over the bare skin. Brenda sent her hand down and buried her fingers in Sharon's thick mane. She loved Sharon's hair and found that feeling it against the skin of her lower stomach and thighs was highly tantalizing.

Sharon's tongue ghosted over Brenda's clit, drawing a long moan from the depths of Brenda's throat. She smiled against the pink skin between Brenda's legs and moved to kiss the inside of her thighs instead.

"You're drivin' me crazy," Brenda groaned, her southern drawl accentuated by her arousal.

"And enjoying…" Sharon licked her way up the inside of Brenda's thigh; "every…" she traced Brenda's folds with the tip of her tongue; "moment of it." She placed her lips just above Brenda's bundle of nerves and sensually flicked her tongue against it. Brenda's center was becoming hotter by the moment and she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, enjoying the homely feeling of being between Brenda's legs.

"More, please," Brenda pleaded. She arched her back and bucked her hips.

"Patience…" Sharon changed her position and brought her hand between them; "is not a quality you have in abundance." Her fingers caressed Brenda's puffy and wet folds.

"Oh, god," Brenda cried out as Sharon slid one finger into her canal and curved it upwards, rubbing the sensitive spot of Brenda's upper wall. "Harder, please." Sharon complied, accompanying her hand's motion with soft kisses on Brenda's inner thighs. She added another fingers and placed her thumb on Brenda's clit, rubbing it at the same rhythm. Once again, Brenda's words became incoherent and Sharon took great pleasure at her ability to bring the woman to this state. She felt her own panties becoming soaked with her juices. "Oh, Sharon!" Brenda's body shook and her fingers dug into the nape of Sharon's neck. "Please don't stop. I want more, harder!" Sharon was happy to oblige and brought her tongue back to Brenda's nub while her finger continued thrusting in and out of Brenda's velvety canal. She felt Brenda's walls clenching around her fingers and her voice filling the room. "My god, I can't…" Sharon felt a surge of wetness surrounding her finger as Brenda's body went limp. She slid her fingers out of Brenda, and let them trail up the younger woman's body, until they reached Brenda's mouth.

"I think it would go well with that wine," she whispered sensually when Brenda licked her fingers.

"I think it would go well with a kiss," Brenda replied, drawing Sharon's lips to hers. "You're amazing, do you know that?" Sharon replied with a smile. "Now, I will never be able to drink wine again without thinking of you," These words made Sharon giggle. Brenda smiled and tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind Sharon's ear. Come on, it's your turn now," she said as she gently pushed Sharon off her and pinned her against the mattress. "Now, you are a bit overdressed," Brenda said, quickly getting rid of Sharon's bra and panties. "Oh my, you are…" she stopped in the middle of the sentence; "Somethin' is vibrating."

"It's my phone, hold on for a moment." Sharon pushed herself off the bed and located her dress on the floor, noticing for the first time that she was still wearing her high heels and so was Brenda. She fished her phone out of the pocket of her dress and looked at the screen. "I'm sorry. I have to take it," she said as she slid her finger across the screen.

"Captain Raydor," she heard Lieutenant Provenza's voice.

"Yes, lieutenant, how may I help you?" she asked, trying not to sound annoyed with the interruption.

"There's someone here who wants to speak to you," Provenza said and she heard him passing the phone to someone else.

"Sharon?" she heard a young voice. It was a voice she missed hearing and it made her heart skip a beat.

"Rusty," she let out a shaky breath. "What… what are you doing with Lieutenant Provenza?"

"I was supposed to testify today, but DDA Rios said there was schedule change so I will have to testify tomorrow. I wondered… since I'm not a minor anymore, I can go wherever I want unescorted now. And I'm back in LA, so I'd really like to meet you."

"Of course, Rusty. I'd love to meet you." Sharon replied. She felt Brenda squeezing her shoulder.

"Is tonight okay? I'm at the station; I thought you'd be here, but Lieutenant Provenza said that you took the day off."

"Yeah, I… I needed to be somewhere. Tonight's fine. Do you have a car or do you need me to come and pick you up?"

"I can get a ride with Provenza. He's leaving in a few minutes, so I should be there in about half an hour. You still live in the same place, right?" Sharon nodded her head.

"He can't see you, silly," Brenda said and kissed the back of Sharon's shoulder.

"Um… Yes. I'll see you soon." She smiled to herself, fighting tears as she hung up the phone. Rusty was removed from her home almost two years ago and she hasn't seen him since.

"He's coming over?" Brenda asked, noticing that Sharon took in a deep breath.

"In half an hour," Sharon replied. "I'm so sorry, Brenda, but we will have to cut this evening short."

"Well, that might be…" Brenda bent down and kissed Sharon's shoulder again. "But how about we take a quick shower before I leave?" Sharon turned around to face her.

"Not a bad idea," she said.

Twenty minutes later, Brenda was leaning against the frame of Sharon's door and looking at Sharon who stood in front of the mirror and brushed her damp hair. Sharon looked stressed and yet calm at the same time and she wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but she needed to leave. The cat was waiting for her at home and needed to be fed.

"You look gorgeous, Sharon," she said, running her hand through Sharon's hair. "I need to leave, but I'll call you tomorrow." Sharon turned around and looked at her.

"Are you good to drive or do you need me to call a cab for you?" she asked softly.

"I didn't drink that much," Brenda replied. Sharon arched her eyebrows. "I'm fine, Sharon. I'll give you a call tomorrow. Enjoy your evening, baby." She brushed her lips against Sharon's and was almost out of the room when she turned around and looked at Sharon again. "I forgot to ask you," she said, "What's the name of that wine?"

"I call him Joe," Sharon replied with a grin. Brenda replied with a sweet smile. She loved those rare moments when Sharon cracked a silly joke. "It's a 2011 sauvignon blanc." Brenda nodded slowly and walked out of the room. Sharon took the bottle from the nightstand and held it against her chest. It was cold and foreign against her skin, yet it brought forth a domestic feeling that made her skin tingle with anticipation. Anticipation for a child that was returning home and for the lover whose lips she could still feel on hers. _One day I'll be able to have them both, _she thought as she took a sip straight from the bottle.


End file.
